A sleeping neji
by SASUKELVR
Summary: A nejitenten fanfic im gonna add more! narutohinata sasukesakura nejitenten shikaino chapter 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Neji sat t there waiting for the rest of the Gai sensei group to arrive he knew TenTen would be there shortly then after that Gai and lee would show up…sometime after. About two hours later TenTen showed up in the usual hair boned up with her pink shirt and pink pants that see always wore. " Morning Neji" TenTen with a smile she opened her eyes when she didn't get a response and saw Neji there under a tree fast asleep A.N- aww wouldn't that be cute if it really happened"? TenTen walked over to the sleeping Neji quietly not to wake him up tenten being well. …Tenten wanted to get a closer look when she was in face-to-face distance of Neji she stared at him._

_-Like sakura does sasuke or when she hears his name or when naruto see's ramen or better yet when kakashi is reading that book of his that silence that stare wondering what is going to happen next? –_

_Tenten sit there still watching Neji her eyes had a small sparkle to them and she was blushing Neji lye sleeping like a baby with not a care in the world at that moment but sleep his head was leaned against the bottom tree like a pillow._

_Tenten still sitting their wondering if this was the hyuuga Neji that brought fear in peoples eyes when they saw him or when they herd his name in a sentence no it couldn't be this Neji that lye in front of her was as harmless as a kitty. -At least right now he was-_

_Tenten felt herself getting closer to him their noses almost touching she had always had a crush on him but she never thought that she'd feel this way about him she thought she just had a crush just a simple crush that would go away after a year or two but no they were now 14 years old and she still had a crush on him they were 12 years old when they started being on a team and it had been two years since and she didn't feel the same way about him it wasn't a crush anymore she was in love that crush was gone along time ago Neji had always been there for her sure he may be mean but that was what she loved about him she loved the fact he never gave up and the fact that well he was a genius. "Neji"? Tenten asked still madly blushing Neji's pearly eyes opened to find tenten and him nose to nose then Neji cursed himself for falling asleep " Tenten?" Neji asked blinking._

_"Uh……….. Sorry Neji" tenten said getting out of his way as he sat up tenten still blushing stared at him " Neji?" tenten asked. " Uh" Neji asked still blushing also._

_"Your blushing" tenten said her bangs covering her eyes and you could see she was blushing more red then before –LIKE HINATA!- "As for you tenten" he said with that smirk of his now tenten was more red than Hinata - if possible- and with that they walked away it turned out they had no training that day and tenten was thanking the heavens that she didn't have to face him that day cause if she saw him her face would go redder thank a balloon._

_Neji got up to his room still cursing himself yes I know if he runs out of curse words than damn well he'll make up his own._

_Hinata greeted him as he walked in his room and Lye on his bed._

_" Is there something wrong"? Hinata asked shyly._

_"No" Neji lied._

_" Urm… ok Neji" Hinata said and with that she walked off Neji still lye there as he lye there he thought about tenten the way she looked it was such a loving gaze and it was for him the only person who ever gave him that gaze was his father wanting to get off the subject of is father he closed his eyes and fell asleep his final words to himself were "I wish I could tell tenten how I felt"._

And with that he was sleeping again.

A.N I hoped you liked it please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or linkin park

Ten ten wondered in her sleep why would Neji be sleeping when he knew yesterday would be training at that moment she woke up her

Radio was on and the song sounded like a person she knew –AN:……………..As crazy as that sounds o.0- but it wasn't the person she knew singing it the words described a certain person "Neji"? Then tenten snapped out of her daydream by hearing her alarm clock go off she quickly got out of her pajamas and into her normal training cloths and began to walk to the usual training area with a song stuck in her head still imaging a picture Neji

What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself _myself_  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
by myself _myself_  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid that I'm out of touch  
How do you expect... I will know what to do  
When all I know Is what you tell me to  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside

As she walked she spotted Neji, Gai, Lee waiting in the training area

Just sitting there as if nothing was happing

" HI guys" tenten said with a smile on her face.

" Hello OUR beautiful flower Of Youth" Gai and lee said at the same time with the same wacky grin the always wore.

Neji replied with the normal "Hn".

Tenten Had a pissed of expression thinking IM NOT A FUCKING FLOWER OF YOUTH DANM IT!

"Tenten Your eye is twitching" Lee exclaimed with a worried face

Tenten Punched lee straight in the face with a pissed expression " I KNOW LEE"!

" Tenten Can we please train? now im getting annoyed and pissed of I came here to train not to watch you and lee kill each other as fun as that would be to watch".

" Oh sure Neji" tenten said as she pulled out a kunai ready to train with Neji.

AT THE HYUGA MANSION 

"Hinata" Hanabi Yelled.

"Hanabi"? Hinata said in a sleepy tone Hinata was in her pajamas – since she got sick- "what's wrong"?

" You used neji's toothbrush last night right?" Hanabi said pointing to a blue toothbrush "and that's when you started getting sick?"

"Yeah but I didn't know I was sick till my stomach started hurting and my face was sweaty father noticed and kept me home from training" Hinata

Said.

" Isn't getting sick contagious? Hanabi said pointing to neji's toothbrush.

"OH no" Hinata said thinking if I was sick when using neji's toothbrush then I might get Neji sick then he'll hate me…. Doesn't he already hate me ugh now im confused.

**_BACK TO NEJI_**

Neji felt as if his head was on fire tenten had thrown over 100 different types of weapons and was taking a break.

" Come on tenten no breaks" Neji said as if he was gasping for air.

" You're worn out to Neji so take a break you look as if you could pass out any second your face is redder than hinata's" tenten said laughing then tenten herd the worst –thump- to her ears when she realized she saw Neji on the floor shaking.

"NEJI"? Tenten screamed, "stop PLAYING!", "GET OF THE FLOOR" she ran over to him and turned him over so he was on his back.

" What's wrong tenten?" Gai and lee said at the same time with a worried expression.

" Neji He passed out"! tenten screamed " and he's shivering I think he's sick" she said taking neji's headband off and feeling neji's forehead.

" here he must be cold"! lee said grabbing a green turtle blanket out of his bag with a smile.

" LEE IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY AND EW That's the most ugliest thing ive ever seen" tenten said pointing to the turtle blanket "Neji would KILL you and Gai if he found that on him when he wakes up" tenten exclaimed.

how was that for chapter 2 ?

Thanks RaKiSTAnG SaDiSTa

Thanks Kitty Kat Mac

And

Thanks

Neji.s-biggest-fan PS. Im only in the 6th grade so im not good capitalization and punctuation!

THANKS AGAIN GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Please R&R!

This is after lots of episodes when they get sasuke back.

Naruto, sasuke, and sakura had been waiting over 3 hours for kakashi in the training area sakura – the smart one lol – brought a cd player since

She had a feeling that kakashi would of course keep them waiting.

Sasuke had brought a book about special abilities that ninja could do, and naruto………….and naruto brought? Well he has that frog wallet?

Naruto's thoughts where interrupted by sakura's singing

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Naruto stared at sakura as if sakura was a god -like this - sasuke was **acting **if he didn't care but he thought she song good.

"WOW sakura your good" naruto said smiling.

" HN" sasuke replied.

Sakura just smiled she was disappointed that sasuke didn't care but she was happy naruto did after all naruto and sakura had became friends and NARUTO AND SASUKE WERE FRIENDS ALSO but sasuke just acting as if he didn't care.

" Thanks naruto…. and sasuke" sakura said with a sad smile.

After another hour of quiet kakashi arrived and they headed of to the training area.

"So Kakashi sensai what's our mission? Sakura said in a happy voice she had missed the old days where they used to train and how they used to go on little kid mission's but now they were shinobi

-A.N- sakura is one of the best shinobi because 1. The 5th hokage trained her and 2 sakura is good at gen-justue and the 5th hokage is bad at it and strength and gen-jutsue and gets a really strong shinobi-

"Oh we don't have mission today sakura" kakashi said.

"WHAT?" Sakura, naruto said at the same time.

" Well you see today is a day off and im taking you somewhere to have fun" kakashi said smiling through his mask.

"Is it only us who has the day off"? Sakura replied.

" No everyone does sakura" kakashi replied "but some of the teams are doing a little training but you guys … and sakura don't need it".

"Wow were good" naruto replied with his kitty grin.

" Hn" sasuke replied.

"Oh so sakura you guys have the day off to I see" ino said.

Shikamaru replied " so where are the other teams"?

"We just got here" naruto said with an annoyed face.

After A few minutes gai's team arrived Neji was on gai's back still passed out tenten was walking with a scared expression and lee well lee… He was just walking.

" Ah my rival I greet you" Gai said to kakashi.

"…" Kakashi's replied.

" Why is Neji on your back"? Ino said with the tone of voice that would make any man cry.

" He has a fever" tenten said with worry.

"NO HE'S COLD" lee said putting the blanket around Neji.

" GREAT IDEA LEE" Gai said with thumbs up.

" GAI SENSAI"! Lee exclaimed

"LEE" Gai exclaimed.

They hugged in the sunset -…- and cried kakashi picked Neji off of gai's back and let Gai and lee have there moment.

Tenten punched Gai and lee out of their gay little sunset moment thing.

And that is the end of chapter three

Thanks to

Riotgirl8268,

I C E R E L L E

For reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So kakashi"? Sasuke said in an intresting tone "where are we going"?

" Good Question sasuke we are going to…"kakashi said "THE BEACH".

"…." Sasuke replied

"YAY" Naruto said "wait we didn't bring anything".

" Yeah but your sensei's and I did" kakashi said with a smirk.

"So that's why you had us write down our sizes" sakura replied

"Yeah and none of you can refuse not to go the beach Hokage made it a mission" Gai said.

Inner sasuke-FUCK-

A few hours later they were at the beach already dressed in their bathing suits Neji had woke up for 5 minutes to put on his bathing suit -witch it was black-.

Sasuke was very pissed he just sat there in the blue bathing suit that was bought for him,

Sakura enjoyed the bathing suit it was a two-piece it was pink with white flowers on it,

Naruto just had a green bathing suit like always, tenten had a black two-piece with little kunai on it, and ino had a baby blue bathing suit with little stars.

Shikamaru had a dark blue bathing suit kakashi had black with that book of his decorated on it Gai and lee had the same exact bathing suit with a turtle on it.

The girls are playing in the water

"INO" sakura laughed and the other girls joined in ino had a small sand crab on her nose naruto started laughing sasuke looked as if he were going to shoot them all, Neji was laid on a towel with their umbrella above him kakashi was reading his MAKE OUT PARADISE book sasuke decided to swim and naruto of course fell asleep.

Gai and lee were off somewhere probly playing with the turtles –poor turtles –

As sasuke swam he felt him grab something on accident when he looked up it turned out he had sakura by the waist sakura blushing madly almost passed out by the fact sasuke grabbed her the waist sasuke trying not to blush and keep that smile from coming out but it came out and sakura passed out and sasuke swam away.

End of chapter 4 as they say shot and sweet!


End file.
